Life coaching
Il life coaching è un’attività professionale inquadrabile tra la gamma delle diverse tipologie della "relazione d’aiuto". Il life coach è un consulente che aiuta le persone a prendere decisioni, fissare e raggiungere obiettivi, o trattare problemi.Fonte: http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/life%20coach - testo originale “an advisor who helps people make decisions, set and reach goals, or deal with problems”. Il termine “advisor” viene tradotto sia come “consulente” che come “consigliere” o “expert who gives advice” (esperto che da consigli). La caratteristica fondamentale del life coaching si può individuare nella definizione di obiettivi sull’orizzonte futuro della persona, sulla concentrazione nel realizzare piani di azione, evitando di focalizzarsi specificamente su problematiche psicologiche o di personalità, terreno specifico delle aree di natura clinica come la psicoterapia. Si distingue inoltre dalla pratica del counseling, centrata piuttosto sull'analisi di fattori legati ai bisogni di intervento sulle dinamiche prettamente relazionali, anche se non necessariamente patologiche. Obiettivi e metodi Il life coaching opera per inquadrare obiettivi di vita concreti, raggiungibili nel futuro del cliente, utilizzando specifiche sessioni di coaching personalizzato (definiti come incontri one-to-one). Diversi modelli di life coaching sono presenti in letteratura. Tra questi, il modello GROW di John Whitmore inquadra specifiche fasi fondamentali del coaching: l'uso efficace di domande, anziché di ordini, per aumentare la consapevolezza e il senso di responsabilità personale; la possibilità di generare prestazioni di alto livello; l'attenzione all'esigenza di un significato e di uno scopo nel lavoro come nella vita. I quattro punti del coaching nel modello GROW: # fissare l’obiettivo (Goal) sia della sessione, sia nel breve e lungo termine # verificare la realtà (Reality), cioè i dati di fatto, al fine di analizzare la situazione # verificare le opzioni (Options) e le strategie alternative di azione # verificare che cosa (What) si deve fare, quando farlo (When), chi deve farlo (Who) e la volontà di farlo (Will). Secondo Whitmore il coaching può essere definito come la disciplina attraverso la quale un insegnante (o allenatore o coach) sostiene lo sforzo di una persona o di un’organizzazione in una fase di apprendimento finalizzata al raggiungimento di obiettivi specifici.John Whitmore, Coaching, Sperling & Kupfer, Milano, 2003. La definizione dei punti sui quali lavorare è tema specifico dal confronto tra coach e cliente (o coachee), che rappresentano i due principali protagonisti di questa forma di relazione d’aiuto. Tra le associazioni internazionali che accreditano e qualificano operatori di life coaching, la definizione offerta non è univoca. La Association for Coaching (UK) individua il life coaching come "un processo collaborativo e sistematico, centrato sulle soluzioni, orientato ai risultati, nel quale il coach facilita il miglioramento delle prestazioni lavorative, delle esperienze di vita, l’apprendimento auto-diretto e la crescita personale del coachee"."A collaborative solution-focused, results-orientated and systematic process in which the coach facilitates the enhancement of work performance, life experience, self-directed learning and personal growth of the coachee." (Glossario da associationforcoaching.com, consultato il 20 maggio 2016). ICF (nata negli USA) non pubblica una distinzione specifica tra i vari settori operativi del coaching (come life coaching, business coaching, executive coaching, sports coaching), definendo il coaching "una partnership con i clienti in un processo provocatore di riflessioni e processi creativi che li ispirano a massimizzare il loro potenziale personale e professionale"."Partnering with clients in a thought-provoking and creative process that inspires them to maximize their personal and professional potential" (da coachfederation.org, consultato il 20 maggio 2016). Tra le diversità significative nei vari approcci, si trova la visione del coach come formatore o invece solo come figura di aiuto di processi di autoapprendimento, modalità che ciascuna scuola di coaching propone agli operatori in modo diverso. Tra le similarità, le diverse associazioni mondiali evidenziano radici comuni del coaching all’interno di un processo inquadrabile come “percorso” e non come attività una tantum. Individuano inoltre il ruolo fondamentale del colloquio come elemento costitutivo e fondamentale del coaching, e il ruolo del coach come maieuta di soluzioni e non tanto di consulente-esperto rispetto al problema o obiettivo. Approccio "centrato sul cliente" Schematicamente, i diversi approcci esistenti nella disciplina possono essere distinti in base al livello di "direttività" o "non direttività" applicato dal consulente nel rapporto col cliente: le scuole ad orientamento "centrato sul cliente", utilizzano in genere un approccio non direttivo. Queste “scuole di pensiero” sono ispirate alle modalità terapeutica e di counselling individuata da Carl Rogers e altri autori ascrivibili alla cosiddetta psicologia umanistica. È evidente nel life coaching anche la presenza di un influsso derivante dagli studi di Abraham Maslow sul concetto di autorealizzazione o pulsione autorealizzativa, spesso unita agli studi sul focusing di Eugene Gendlin, i contributi della cosiddetta psicologia positiva di Martin E. P. Seligman e altri e della ricerca sul potenziale umano. La centralità del colloquio nel life coaching Il colloquio è la metodologia fondamentale del coaching e viene ripetuto in diverse “sessioni” che possono essere realizzate in presenza, tramite canali social, telefonici, videoconferenza e mix tra le diverse modalità. La durata delle sessioni può essere inferiore all’ora sino a sessioni di intere giornate e più (coaching intensivo). Note Fonti * Categoria:Formazione